


Lost and Found

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: You drive the team crazy talking about football and you think that everyone, including Steve, has forgotten your birthday.





	Lost and Found

When (Y/N) had joined the Avengers back in June, she had made it her personal mission to convert Steve Rogers from a supporter of "America's Favorite Pastime" into a Football Fanatic.  She had spent two months laying the groundwork before Pre-Season began.  Being a close friend of Tony Stark had guaranteed that she had season tickets to all of the Patriots' home games and being an Avenger got her invited into the locker room after the games to hang out with the players.

 

Steve had resisted at first, but (Y/N)'s enthusiasm for the game eventually convinced him.  It had only taken a few games to win him over to her side.  Before too long, he was spouting off statistics and strategizing plays in the same manner that he worked out mission scenarios.  Once he'd figured out some of Tony's tech, he'd even begun to create computer simulations of what he thought the offensive line should do to go about shutting down the opponent's defense.  

 

Their shared love of football had eventually spread into other aspects of their lives, and by mid-season, the two of them were officially a couple.  No one else on the team was especially surprised by this turn of events.  Constantly being caught on the Kiss-Cam during games had earned the couple the nickname  "America's Sweethearts."

 

The two had spent Christmas Eve at The Meadowlands watching the Patriots completely annihilate the Jets 41 – 3.  Postseason saw the two of them in the stands as their favorite team continued to dominate the AFC East as Tom Brady led the team to his seventh Super Bowl appearance.

 

Although (Y/N)'s birthday wasn't until the 26th, Steve knew that the only gift she would want would be tickets to Super Bowl LI in Houston.  It hadn't taken much convincing to get Tony to pull some strings and Steve was able to surprise her the week before the big game with the VIP passes.

 

Steve had begun to worry that her birthday gift was going to be a disappointment when at halftime, the Patriots trailed 28 – 3.  Matt Ryan and the Falcons looked unstoppable, but (Y/N) never lost faith in Brady or the rest of her beloved team.  When the Patriots returned in the second half and scored 25 unanswered points to tie it up at the end of the 4th quarter, the two of them got to watch history being made as the Super Bowl went into overtime for the first time in its history.

 

(Y/N) had almost been too scared to watch that final play, cautiously sneaking glances as she buried her face into Steve's jersey.  When the touchdown was confirmed, the stands went wild.  Steve lifted her up into his arms as the two of them screamed and cheered with the rest of the Patriots fans in attendance.

 

They quickly made their way to a security guard to show him their VIP passes and were ushered onto the field just as the confetti began to fall.  Members of the team were hugging their wives and kids, tears of joy clouding their vision.  They stayed to listen to Brady's speech as he was named MVP.  

 

Once all the interviews were finished, Tom sought out Steve and (Y/N).  Being an Avenger was a great feeling, but nothing compared to being close personal friends with your own hero.  The admiration was mutual, as Tom thought Steve and (Y/N) were amazing due to the sacrifices that they made on a daily basis to ensure the safety of the world.

 

The three of them had spent a few minutes reliving the highlights of the game in the locker room before Tom begged off to spend the rest of the evening with his family.  Steve and (Y/N) said their goodbyes and headed back to the Tower in downtown NYC.

 

For the next few weeks, all (Y/N) could talk about was the amazing conclusion to one of the most exciting Super Bowls in recent history.  Eventually, the rest of the team grew tired of hearing about it and began to avoid her.  It had even gotten to the point that she thought they'd completely forgotten her birthday.

 

(Y/N) had woken up alone, and Steve's side of the bed was cold and empty.  She had assumed that he and Bucky were getting in an early morning run while the rest of the team saw to breakfast, but when she made her way down to the common area, there was no one to be seen.  

 

(Y/N) rounded the corner, expecting to see the New York skyline through the glass doors leading to the balcony, but the impressive view was not what caught her attention.  Every table and chair held multiple vases filled with red and white roses, and every  vase was wrapped with a blue ribbon.  In the middle of the sea of roses stood Steve with a huge grin on his face.

 

(Y/N)'s face alit with a huge smile as she realized that her amazing boyfriend hadn't forgotten her birthday at all, he was just lying in wait to surprise her.  She made her way out onto the balcony, thankful for the unseasonably warm weather they'd been having since she was still in her pajamas with no coat.

 

Steve's hands framed her face as he leaned in for a kiss.  He kept his arms wrapped around her as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.  "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

 

"This is so amazing, Steve.  Thank you so much!"

 

"This isn't all," he assured her as he turned to retrieve a beautifully wrapped package that was balanced precariously on the edge of one of the tables.

 

(Y/N) took the gift from him and began to excitedly tear the paper away.  When she opened the box she was a little disappointed to find a Tom Brady jersey nestled within the tissue paper.

 

"You know I already have a Brady jersey, Steve."

 

"I know, but this one is special."

 

"What's so special about it?" (Y/N) asked as she pulled it from the box to get a better look at it.  "And why does it smell so bad?

 

Steve didn't answer her question, but continued to smile at her until realization began to dawn.

 

"No – it's not!  You didn't!  It can't be!  When did you. . .?  How did you. . .?"  (Y/N) could barely put two words together as she began to fully understand what she was holding in her hands.

 

Steve moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her as she continued to gape at him over her shoulder, too shocked to actually speak.  "I saw it laying on top of his bag in the locker room and made a rash decision to swipe it.  I knew you'd appreciate it more than him; he's already got four of them at home."

 

"Steven Grant Rogers!  I can not believe that you actually stole Tom Brady's Super Bowl jersey!  If the press finds out about this – if Brady finds out about this – your perfect Boy Scout image is ruined!"

 

Steve nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck just below her ear.  "We both know that I'm no Boy Scout."

 

"And it would be just as much of a shock to the rest of the world as it was to me when I found out how naughty you actually are."

 

The jersey fell from her hands as Steve tugged on the neck of her T-shirt as his mouth left a trail of kisses along the newly exposed skin.  "Are you complaining?" 

 

"Not at all," she assured him as he continued to kiss and nip the skin along her shoulder.  "I just have one question, though.  How did you get the jersey out of the locker room with no one noticing?"

 

(Y/N) could feel the chuckle vibrate in Steve's chest through the thin cotton of the shirt on her back.  "That was the easiest part – I just waited until everyone was turned to listen to Belichick's speech and I slipped his jersey over my own.  No one ever noticed, not even you!"

 

 

"You're completely incorrigible!" she said as she turned in his arms, just as his mouth came down to claim hers in a searing kiss.  Those strong hands gripped the backs of her thighs as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her back into the tower.  It was looking like this birthday would definitely be one to remember.


End file.
